Correspondencia
by YyessyY
Summary: "Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper." Temari nos cuenta como las historias son más que simples historias.


**_Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto _**

**_Aclaración: Fic escrito para un concurso en el foro shikatema-canon . org_**

**_logré el primer lugar *-* a ver si lo merezco xD y si les gusta el shikatema y aun no estan en el foro, que esperan ? no se arrepentiran ;)_**

******_bueee_**

_**~ A disfrutar leyendo ~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Correspondencia<strong>_

"_Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, __lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper." _

Cuando pequeña, mi madre solía contarme una historia cada noche, mi favorita decía que los enamorados están predestinados. Cuando mamá murió, y con ella sus historias, una parte de mi se fue. Al crecer dejé de creer en estas, en el destino y sobretodo en el amor.

Al cumplir veinte años seguía sin prestar atención al amor. Lo importante era la aldea, la alianza shinobi y el seguir mejorando mis habilidades.

Sin embargo, algunos hechos cambiaron mi vida. ¡Y vaya que es difícil para alguien como yo admitir aquello!

¿Qué sucedió?

Sólo una misión fallida rango S. No debió haber sido nada para una jounin como yo, pero al enfrentarme a esos criminales no noté la presencia de un tercero que terminó por apuñalarme en la espalda, a nivel de las vertebras lumbares. Los detalles no importan, sólo diré que después de una larga e intensa lucha acabé con los tres.

Un equipo de apoyo me encontró en malas condiciones y me llevaron al hospital de Suna donde fui operada. Aquel descuido casi me cuesta mi carrera como ninja.

Aunque la operación fue un éxito, el daño fue lo suficientemente grande para mantenerme hospitalizada por una temporada más larga de lo que hubiera deseado permanecer ahí. Luego de un año logré volver a las misiones.

De milagro no acabé con el hospital, detesto estar encerrada, incluso, pensé que moriría de aburrimiento y desesperación. Sin embargo, a la semana de estar hospitalizada sucedió algo interesante.

¿Qué pasó?

No se impacienten, se los contaré.

Estaba sentada en la cama, aburrida y a punto de entrar en un colapso cuando apareció Kankurô con una sonrisa radiante e infantil, se acercó a mí y me entregó un sobre…

'– ¡Hey, hermanita! Veo que estas cada día mejor – Dijo sentándose a mi lado – Un halcón desconocido lo trajo hoy, sin remitente ni lugar de origen, el ave debe ser de un privado… '

Habló, expectante a lo que hacía. El pobre esperaba que abriera el sobre y le contara de qué se trataba, pero no tenía intención de dejarlo curiosear. Cambié el tema y me guardé el sobre, ya lo vería cuando estuviera sola, claro que esto también lo hacía por fastidiar a mi querido hermanito.

Más tarde abrí el sobre y leí la carta llevándome una gran sorpresa.

"_Acabo de enterarme de lo sucedido en tu ultima misión, no puedo describir lo que sentí al saberlo…sólo agradezco que estés bien. Quisiera poder verte, pero por razones de fuerza mayor no puedo, si deseas comunicarte conmigo haz que el halcón lleve la carta, sabe donde ir… cuídate mujer que si te pasa algo no sé que haría_

_No desesperes._

_NS_"

Me extrañó lo que decía, no lograba saber de quien era esa nota tan corta. Me sentí alagada por la preocupación del remitente, pero desconcertada por sus palabras y el no lograr identificar quien la escribía, la morfina me tenía atontada. 'NS' mi mente no conectaba esas iniciales con ninguna persona.

Al pasar los días dejé de pensar en la carta, tampoco la contesté, hasta que volvió a llegar otra y muchas más. Al principio me pareció fastidioso, pero mi curiosidad me llevó a abrir los sobres. En la segunda me preguntaba por qué no había contestado y que se tomaría el atrevimiento de seguir escribiéndome. En la siguiente, me hablaba de una misión argumentando que de seguro me encontraría aburrida encerrada en el hospital.

No admitiría en voz alta que aquel 'desconocido' tenía razón al decir que me aburría. Con cada nueva carta me daba cuenta lo mucho que parecía conocerme y lo interesante que era aquella persona. Las cartas eran cada vez más extensas y divertidas. Simplemente, no hay palabras que expresen lo que significaban para mí, no sólo me sacaban de mi tedio, también me daban animo para seguir con mi recuperación.

Todo eso me llevo a contestarle al fin. Preguntándole quien era, agradeciéndole sus palabras, diciéndole que me daban fuerza y contándole que mi recuperación iba bien.

"_Que mujer._

_Te ha tomado diez cartas contestarme, en verdad me hizo feliz el saber que las lees, esa incertidumbre me mataba…simplemente eres problemática. Me sorprende que no sepas quien soy, ya me presentaré personalmente cuando vengas a Konoha._

_Espero saber nuevamente de ti._

_NS_"

En vez de decepcionarme por lo corta de la nota, mi mente divagó por los rostros de los habitantes de Konoha, sin éxito. Seguí escribiéndole, acercándonos más a pesar de la distancia.

No podría explicar mejor lo que es el sentirse tan cercano a alguien a quien _nunca has visto_. Me entendía y conocía como si hubiéramos estado una vida juntos, incluso, mejor que mis propios hermanos.

Bueno, no me alargaré más con aquello y lo definiré así: la misión que me llevó al borde de la muerte hizo que conociera a alguien maravilloso a pesar de la lejanía que había entre los dos y de tan sólo comunicarnos por cartas.

Lo siguiente que deben saber es que fui dada de alta al mes de la operación y que comencé de inmediato mi rehabilitación, diez meses pasaron hasta que estuve en óptimas condiciones. En todo ese tiempo mantuve contacto con 'NS'.

No los aburriré más con detalles insignificantes, vale decir que a un año de aquella accidentada misión, vería al fin a aquel al que consideraba mi amigo. Debo confesar que nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan nerviosa como lo estuve a la entrada de Konoha.

Miraba a todas partes, analizando los rostros de quienes paseaban por el portón de la aldea, buscando en sus facciones algo que me dijera quien era mi misterioso amigo.

'– ¿A quien buscas? Problemática, ¿A mí?–' La voz vino de atrás mio, me volteé enseguida y mi sorpresa se reflejó en mi rostro al ver a mi guía usual en Konoha.

'– Me alegro comprobar que estás así de bien –' Dijo acercándose hasta estar a tres pasos de mí.

'– Cuesta creer que no supieras quien te mandaba cartas–' Sonrió de lado y yo me quedé pasmada al entender que él era mi misterioso amigo.

Luego de esa primera impresión, le sonreí de igual forma y le dije:

'– ¿No te han enseñado a firmar bien una carta?–' Él chasqueó su lengua y yo reí tras ver su rostro entre apenado y fastidiado.

'– Sigues siendo problemática, como sea… mañana partiremos de misión–' Me puse seria al escuchar aquello. Comenzamos a andar en silencio, no era tiempo de hablar del contacto que habíamos mantenido.

No obstante, debo reconocer que fui torpe al no asociar esas iniciales con el nombre de Nara Shikamaru. Aun así, estaba extrañamente feliz y emocionada que fuera él quien me escribiera.

¿Qué pasó después?

No sean impacientes. Lo que sigue no es muy grato…

La misión era similar a la que había realizado un año atrás, debería haberme sentido insegura por aquello, pero tener a Shikamaru a mi lado hacía que me olvidara de todo eso. Es el mejor compañero de misión que he tenido. Sin embargo, la suerte pareciera estar en mi contra en este tipo de misiones.

Nos infiltramos en la guarida enemiga cerca del mar, sólo debíamos obtener información, pero nos descubrieron tras haber activado una alarma. Tuvimos que luchar, no supuso mayor problema acabar con los criminales, aun así, no contábamos con que su líder fuera tan poderoso.

Nuestro chakra estaba debilitado y él poseía un poder monstruoso. Era inmune a mis ataques de viento y Shikamaru apenas lograba mantenerse en pie, aun así logramos idear un plan.

Lo llevamos a los alrededores y lo distraje mientras mi compañero preparaba la trampa. Fue difícil, terminé en el suelo viendo como se largaba en busca de Shikamaru, logré ponerme de pie y seguirlo, pero ya era tarde…

Llegué justo para ver explotar la trampa, pensé que todo terminaría, pero aquel sujeto agarró a Shikamaru y lo arrastró con él. Grité como nunca en mi vida, desesperada y asustada al punto de correr sintiendo que mis piernas se debilitaban.

Comenzó a llover y no vi más que el acantilado que había adelante, dando paso a las rocas en el mar. Ni rastro de ellos dos y mi entendimiento de lo que eso podía significar se reflejó en el flaqueo de mis piernas, caí al suelo sin ser capaz de levantarme. Mi cuerpo temblaba, no sé si del frío que sentía por la lluvia y pérdida de sangre o por el temor que se instalaba en mi corazón. Lloré como nunca lo había hecho, entendiendo lo que sentía por _mi amigo_. Yo me había enamorado de él, _pero el destino no nos quería juntos_.

Los días pasaron sin noticias de ninguno de los dos, al mes se les dio por muertos. Aun así, no me permití derramar ninguna lágrima más. No podía creer aquello, pero todo indicaba que era verdad.

Medio año pasó y todos daban por sentado la muerte de Shikamaru, entre ellos yo. Me dolía aceptarlo, pero albergar falsas esperanzas a esas alturas era aun más doloroso.

Seguí con mi vida, me comprometí en matrimonio con un hombre bueno al cual no amaba. Días antes del matrimonio, paseando por el mercado, un anciano nos detuvo, nos tomó las manos y luego de observarlas dijo:

'– Lo siento…ustedes no están destinados a casarse...la señorita ya está prometida a otro hombre –'

Nos quedamos petrificados tras sus palabras, el hombre sonrió y antes de irse agregó:

'– No abandone las esperanzas, él sigue vivo y vendrá por usted–' Al entender a que se refería sólo pude llorar, la felicidad se apoderó de mi ser y no me importaron los reclamos de mi novio. No entendía como el anciano podía asegurar tales cosas, pero algo en mi interior le creía.

Salí corriendo, camino a Konoha sin explicar ni mirar a nadie. Llegando al portón de Suna choqué con un hombre, quien me agarró antes de caer al suelo.

'– ¿A dónde vas? Problemática, ¿acaso hay algo más importante que yo en estos momentos?–' Alcé mi vista y mi cara ardió al toparme con los ojos de aquel por el que había llorado. No pude hacer más que abrazarlo y volver a llorar, diciéndole cosas ininteligibles…

¿Qué más pasó?

No mucho, él correspondió mi abrazo. Luego me separó un poco de él, sonriendo de lado, acarició mi rostro y me dijo:

'– Lamento haberte preocupado y haber tardado tanto, acabar con ese sujeto me dejó sin chakra e incapacitado durante todo este tiempo… lo siento–' Sus palabras estaban llenas de pesar, pero sus acciones llenas de amor. Juntó nuestras frentes en el momento de decir "lo siento" y segundos después me besó reiteradas veces, desesperado y hablando entre cada beso, diciendo:

'– Perdóname…no…aguantaba más…te amo…te amo… y tenía…tenía que besarte–'

El resto de la historia ya la imaginaran. Fuimos novios un año, nos casamos y tiempo después tuvimos dos maravillosos hijos.

Mis niños, ya he cumplido en contarles como terminamos juntos su padre y yo.

La rubia sonrió afable a sus hijos, quienes la miraban apenas conteniendo su emoción.

– No sabía lo del anciano – Giraron sus rostros hacia la voz. El pelinegro estaba apoyado en el marco de una puerta, mirándolos divertido. Temari sonrió.

– Deben ir a la academia – Mandó Temari, levantándose del sofá, sus hijos la imitaron, fueron por sus cosas, se despidieron y salieron del hogar.

– Tampoco sabía que casi te casas con otro – Dijo Shikamaru, abrazándola por la espalda y besando su mejilla.

– Hay cosas que aun no sabes de mi – La rubia se giró para robarle un largo y lento beso a su marido.

– Me queda toda una vida para descubrirlas – Sonrió y Temari entrelazó sus meñiques indicándole con ese gesto silencioso que, a pesar de las dificultades, estaban predestinados a estar juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>No modifiqué nada X) <strong>

**pero bue, que les pareció? merece review? **

**besos y abrazos ~ byeee ;)**


End file.
